my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
The Secret Life of Pets is a 2019 3D computer-animated film produced by Illumination Entertainment and Universal Pictures. The film was released on November 1, 2019. Storyline Also See * The Secret Life of Pets (2019) (Trailers) * The Secret Life of Pets (2019) (TV Spots) * Weenie (2019) (Shorts) * Norman Television (2019) (Shorts) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2022) Movie Trailer The Secret Life Of Pets (2019) - Trailer 3 (HD) - Illumination-1 Sound Effects Used * HollywoodEdge, NBC Universal Television Theme (heard once in the logo.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Chloe gets her head stuck on a mailing tube, and when she sails across the food table, getting covered in punch, cheese puffs and cupcakes.) * Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard multiple times.) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Hood Glass PE111201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 * Hollywoodedge, Dogs Small Dog Barks TE014001 (Heard once in the unused Illumination Entertainment logo.) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Glass Crash Sustaine PE112901 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Glass Crash PE113001 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, (Heard in the "Sausage Factory" segment when Max and Duke devour the remaining hula-dancing sausages. This is the first Illumination film to use this sound effect.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOG - FIGHT GROWLS AND BARKS; DOG YELPING AWAY AT END * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Gidget was barking happily for her owners when they got home from the store.) * Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT and Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Both heard once when a cat launches another cat. This is the first Illumination film to use the latter sound effect.) * Wilhelm Scream (The Animal Control workers jump out of the van when it goes off the bridge.) Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM